I love you but what will happen?
by PippaBieber
Summary: Justin and Pippa are in love but something bad happens
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own the character Justin Bieber***

Hello my name is Pippa Flowers, ive been dating my most amazing boyfriend for over 7 months but i got a feeling something bad is going to happen.

I was getting ready as Justin had booked a table at the most posh restaurant on the whole entire hotel campus. I changed into a white beach dress and i let my hair stay wavy and i wore my new silver flip-flops and not forgetting my engraved dog tag which said "PF+JB" which justin gave me for my 16th birthday last month.

Justin: Pippa are you ready yet?

Pippa: Yes justin I'm coming now

I ran out of the bathroom and found justin sitting down on his bed, he smiled(which made my heart melt) when he saw me. I blushed

Justin: Babe you look beautiful

Pippa: Thank you, you don't look to bad your self

He tangled his fingers into mine and led me out of the room, as soon as he locked the hotel room door he gazed down looking into my eyes, moving slowly closer to me, finally his lips touched mine, they were like two puzzle pieces fixed together. This kiss lasted around 2 minutes but there was something different from the kiss than there was previously when he kissed me, it was like there was more tension.

He pulled away and smiled, and started leading me to the restaurant.

Finally we got there and the waitress led us to our table.

Waitress: What would you like to order?

Justin: Umm I will have the spaghetti Bolognese

Pippa: Please can I have the lasagne

The waitress nodded

Justin was really quite, he was on his mobile phone most of the night texting people, i notice something was different about him.

We finished our food and just sat at our table, finally Justin spoke,

Justin: Pippa i need to tell you something, i don't think we should go out anymore, i mean i love you but when i go on tour, it won't be the same texting you and not seeing you.

My eyes started to fill with tears,

Pippa: Justin please don't do this, I love you, please don't, you're like a piece of me now, i can't let go of you.

Justin: I know I love you so much, but i think it's the best for us.

Pippa: It's not for the best, you know what you can this stupid necklace back!

I pulled the dog tag off and threw it at him and ran out of the restaurant crying my eyes out.

_**This is my first fanfic i have ever wrote, i know it isn't that good lol, i have started writing more about this story, leave me a comment if you think i should post more :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Justin pov:

I stared at the necklace Pippa had threw at me and i picked it up.

Damn i didn't want to let this girl go but i had to, i tried to be strong and i walked out of the restaurant holding in the tears. I basically ran threw the Hotel campus and into the hotel, trying to find my room. Finally i found my room opened the door and let the tears spill, This is going to be a long night.

Pippa pov:

I ran as far as my legs would take me and couldn't walk anymore so i decided to just sit down on the beach and let more tears spill. I stared into the ocean thinking through what just happend, my heart felt broken, i felt like there wasn't much point in living my life when justin isn't with me.

I looked at my watch it said 3:54am, Damn i need sleep but i can't go back to my room as i share with justin. I decided to go to the Hotel lounge and sleep on the sofa. I lay my head down on the pillow and fell straight asleep but still crying.

It's now 9:14am

I woke up because i heard voices humming around me, i assumed it was the hotel guests walking to the breakfast bar. I sat up and a few more warm tears over spilled on my face. That's when i saw him... Justin walking past the lounge and he just stared at me.

Justin pov:

She looked terrible, her eyes were all red and puffing probally from crying. I felt so bad for breaking her heart but i had to do it as i would break her heart by leaving her for a year while i go on tour.

I decided to walk to her, i needed to make her feel better.

Pippa pov:

Justin started walking towards me, i got up from the sofa and started to walk away. He grabbed me arm

Pippa: What do you want Justin?

Justin: Im so sorry for breaking your heart, i really didn't want to break up with you i mean i love you so much shawty.

Pippa: Well it's too late now, you broke my heart, it's like you took it out and stomped on it, Well im leaving today i can't stand saying here another second, im just going back to our room to get my stuff and i will be out of your life forever.

Justin: Please don't leave

I just walked off back to my room, i opened the door and shoved all my clothes and belongings in my suitcase i decided to write a note for Justin:

_Dear Justin.._

_Have a fun time on your tour, well good luck for the future and i hope you don't break another girls heart like you did to me._

_Goodbye forever_

_Pippa_

I walked out of the room and down to the hotel lobby, i jumped into a taxi and as i looked back at the hotel i saw justin staring at me tears running down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later

I have been getting through every day with a struggle, my heart feels lonely. I decided to turn on the TV oh and guess who was on TV once again Justin Bieber!

I was so sick of hearing his name, but this time there was a picture of him and a girl making out on the TV screen, the news reporter said: " I wonder who this new girl is and i wonder what happened to Pippa and Justin" .

Tears streamed down my face, i didn't know why i was crying, He broke my heart for crying out loud, but there was some part of me that still loved him.

Another 6 months later

Today the day Justin came home, he lived opposite me so i was going to see him sometime.

I kept looking out of my bedroom window when finally i saw a big black car with tinted windows pulled up outside Justin house, i knew it was him. I went to sit on my bed and sighed, i lay back and fell asleep.

3 hours later

I slowly opened my eyelids and got out of bed. Slowly i tiptoed downstairs i heard quite a few voices. Omg Justin was here with his mom Pattie, but why?

I walked into the living room and everyone looked up at me, i just ignored them and sat down on the floor my head down on my knees. A few minutes later i felt a hand on my shoulder, i turned and i saw it was Justin, i shrugged him off, he sighed.

Justin: Pippa can you come outside with me please?

Pippa: Fine i grumbled

we walk outside

Justin: So how have you been?

Pippa: Well apart from my heart being ripped out of my chest and not speaking to anyone and sitting mostly in my room for a whole year, I'm fine.

Justin: I'm so sorry .

Pippa: Sorry means nothing, you broke my heart even more when i saw you on the news when you kissed that other girl.

Justin: She was umm just a friend

Pippa: Yeh right just a friend

Justin: Don't get all cocky with me, you just left me in Spain just with a note

Pippa: What did you think i was going to do just stay in Spain with you and be even more upset and let you ruin my life

I saw anger in Justin eyes, then BAM, Justin pushed me over.

Pippa: OUCH, i think you broke my wrist you idiot

I ran inside crying my eyes out, Pattie and my mom saw me and ran towards me

Mom: What's happened honey?

Pippa: Why don't you ask Justin hes the one who pushed me over and now i think i broke my wrist..

Justin walked into the living room, Pattie glared at him

Pattie: Justin what were you thinking? You know what go back to our house now and go to your room, i will deal with you later.

Justin stormed out.

Mom: Here put this ice on your wrist, i will go and get a bandage.

I did as my mom said and put the ice over my wrist, i flinched as the ice was freezing cold.

Pattie: What happened i mean why did he push you over?

Pippa: Well he asked how i was and i said that i have been broken , and then i asked him about that girl who he had kissed and was all over the news with, and then i said he made my life bad by leaving me. Then he just pushed me over.

Pattie: Ok honey, i will go talk to him, i don't know what's come over him lately, he seems... Different.


	4. Chapter 4

Patties Pov

I didn't know what had come over Justin lately, he wasn't his self, i need to talk to him.

Knocks at Justin room door

Pattie: Justin i need to talk to you.

Justin is just lying on his bed, his face down on a pillow.

Pattie: Justin are you even listening to me?

He slowly faced towards me, his eyes all puffy and red and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Pattie: Honey whats wrong?

Justin: I don't like what I've become Mum.

Pattie: I know honey you have changed lots after going on tour.

Pattie: Do you still love her Justin?

Justin: Yes mum I do, i have tried not to love her anymore but i just can't do it, she is my soul mate.

Pattie: Well you will have to go and apologies to her later, she seemed pretty upset.

Justin: Oh ok, i will go around in a bit.

A few hours later

Justin pov:

Slowly i walked up Pippa's drive and knocked on her door

Pippa Mum: Oh hi Justin, Pippa isn't in at the moment.

Justin: I know she is in, and probally doesn't want to see me, but please let me just apologies to her and i will never bother her again.

Pippa mum: Ok, well she is in her room.

Justin: Thank you so much.

I crept up the stairs and slowly opened Pippa's bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Pippa Pov:

I lay face down on my bed and cried into my pillow. Suddenly i felt a pair of arms around my waist, i slowly turned and saw it was Justin, i lay my head on his chest and cried into his top.

Justin: I am so sorry Pippa, i was such a jerk, i still love you but i don't think you feel the same about me anymore.

Slowly i lent in so mine and Justin lips were touching, the kiss got more romantic but more of a make out. After 5 minutes i pulled away from Justin gasping for air.

Justin: Wow

Pippa: Justin i still love you and always will, i couldn't bear to leave you I thought it would be for the best, but i don't think it was.

Justin: Um well i was thinking, do you wan't to come around my house now?

Pippa: Yes sure, let me just get changed into some sweatpants.

Justin walked slowly out of the door, i ran to my cupboard and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and put them on, after i pulled my hair out of a ponytail so that it would flow past my shoulders.

I opened my bedroom door and saw Justin leaning against the wall.

Justin: You look so beautiful

I blushed

Pippa: Thanks

Justin took my hand and led me out of my house and to his.

Justin pov:

I am so happy at the moment, my life is perfect, i got Pippa back what more could i want.

I opened my front door and walked into the hallway, still holding Pippa's hand.

Justin: Mum I'm home.

Pattie: Oh good how did it go?

Pattie: Aww did you two get back together?

Justin: Yes mum we did.

Pattie: I am happy for you both, i will leave you alone now.

I picked up Pippa bridal style and ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, i placed Pippa on the bed and shut my bedroom door.

I sat on my bed and cradled Pippa to my chest. I kissed her everywhere i could, then she yawned.

Justin: Your tired babe, Do you wan't to go to sleep?

Pippa: Umm yeh, i can barely keep my eyes open.

Pippa laid in my bed, i put the covers over her and she lay on my chest and fell asleep.

I stared at her for awhile.

Justin: My Shawty, i love you so much and i promise never to break your heart again.

I whispered

I slowly closed my eyes and entered the world of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Pippa pov:

I was awoken by the blazing sun burning on my back. I sat up slowly and saw Justin laying next to me fast asleep.

I got out of bed quietly and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower, then i got changed into my clothes and went back into the bedroom.

I saw Justin opening his eyes slowly

Pippa: Morning sleepyhead

Justin: Morning Shawty

Justin got out of bed and walked over to me, pulling me into his chest, then his lips crashed against mine. We were disturbed by a knock on the door, Justin pulled away and opened it.

Justin: Um Hey Ryan

Ryan: Hey dude, oh umm i didn't disturb you did i?

Justin: Um you kinda did

I giggled

Ryan: oh sorry man, i will just go.

Justin: Don't worry about it man, you may as well stay now anyway.

Ryan: Ok

Justin: Well me and Pippa were going to the mall in a bit, you wanna come with us?

Ryan: Yes sure, thanks man

They are now in the mall.

Ryan: Justin im hungry, can we go and find somewhere to eat?

Justin: Yes ok, im kinda hungry now to.

They go to this cafe and sit down at a table.

Waitress: What would you like to order?

Justin: Can we have 2 burger and chips, Please?

Waitress: Yes sure, coming right up.

Pippa: I'm just going to the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom, fixed my hair and washed my hands. I walked back out and saw Justin making out with another girl.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

Pippa: How could you Justin? You said to me last night i will never break your heart again, well you know what this time you have once again. Your just like the rest of them celebrity kids, fame goes straight to your head and you think you can get away with anything well not this time Justin, i never want to see your ugly face again!

I ran out of the cafe crying.

Ryan pov:

I just stared at Justin in shock.

Ryan: Justin, i cant believe you, i thought you loved Pippa and you wanted to be with her for forever.

Ryan: I'm gonna find Pippa, she seemed in a terrible state.

I walked out of the cafe, i took one last glance at Justin, his head in his hands.

Pippa pov:

I was running as far as i could, people stared at me as i went by, i must look a mess.

I ran into a road and i heard someone shout my name and i turned around, that's when every thing went black.


	7. Authors Note

Authors note:

Hello, thank you everyone for reading my story so far, i will update soon.

I have nearly done the next chapter and i should be posting it either today or tomorrow.

From

Pippa


	8. Chapter 7

Ryan pov:

I saw Pippa in the middle of a road, i shouted her she turned around and that's when it happened.

A big black jeep knocked her down.

I ran over to her blood pouring out of her body, tears ran down my face. I pulled my phone out and called 911 and told them what happened.

People started to gather around Pippa, i told them i called the ambulance.

I pulled my phone out again and scrolled through my contacts till i got to Justin number, i pressed the call button.

Justin: Hello

Ryan: Umm Justin something has happened

Justin: Ryan are you ok? It's sounds like you have been crying

Ryan: Umm i have

Justin: How come?

Ryan: There is no easy way to say this, Justin, Pippa has just got knocked down by a Big jeep car, there is blood everywhere and im not sure if she is going to make it.

Justin: Ok im going to come there, as fast as possible.

I saw the ambulance come, they started to strap Pippa up, i hope she is going to make it, she doesn't deserve to die.

Justin pov:

I grabbed my coat and ran out of the restaurant, this is all my fault i thought, if i wasn't stupid enough and kissed that girl, none of this would of ever happened. I ran down the streets until i saw blue flashing lights, that must be the ambulance. I looked around and saw dozens of people crowding round, then i saw Ryan he was sat on the pavement, his face down on his knees.

Justin: Ryan, is she going to make it?

Ryan turned to look at me tears running down his face.

Ryan: I'm not sure, she is in a pretty bad state

I saw the paramedics putting Pippa into the ambulance, she looked a total mess, there was blood on her head and her leg looked like it was badly broken.

I collapsed on the floor, tears filling my eyes.

Ryan: Come on dude, we have got to be strong for Pippa, she wouldn't like seeing us all upset.

Justin: i know she wouldn't but this is all my fault, and she might be dead because of me.

Somebody gave us a lift to the hospital as me and Ryan were in a pretty bad state,

We thanked the kind person who had gave us a lift and walked into the hospital and to the reception desk.

Justin: What room is Pippa in please?

Receptionist: Well Pippa is in surgery at the moment and she will be for a few more hours, would you like to wait in the waiting room over there?

Justin: Yeh sure i guess

Me and Ryan sat on the sofa in the waiting room, thoughts were going through my head, is she going to make it or not, well i was going to find out soon, hopefully she will make it, she doesn't deserve to die not yet, she is too young.

_**So here is the next chapter, hope you liked it, i might start writing the next chapter in a bit, thanks for reading :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

Pippa pov:

I woke in big pain, my head felt so sore like i got hit by a brick or something and my leg had a sharp stabbing pain. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the brightness of the hospital walls, i scanned the room and saw Ryan and Justin asleep on the couch. I tried to sit up but i couldn't i was in too much pain.

Pippa: Ouch

Ryan and Justin eyes snapped open.

Justin: Pippa your awake, are you ok?

Pippa: Of course im not ok, im strapped to all these wires and have a cast on my leg, i nearly died Justin thanks to you, i can't believe you kissed a girl when you were going out with me, you know what get out of this room now!

Ryan pov:

Pippa was practically yelling at Justin, i don't blame her though,

The heart monitor Pippa was strapped to started bleeping really fast

Ryan: Pippa try and calm down, this isn't doing you any good and Justin i think you should leave Pippa alone for a bit.

Justin pov:

Pippa started yelling at me, and then Ryan told me to leave, i better do what they say.

Justin: um i just wanted to say im soo sorry Pippa, i never wanted this to happen to you, i wish it was me lying in that hospital bed not you, you deserve someone better than me, im such a jerk.

A tear escaped from my eye

I sadly walked out of the door and walked back to my house.


	10. Chapter 9

1 Week later.

Pippa Pov:

Finally i can get out of this hospital and go back to my own house. I haven't seen Justin since last week, but i kinda miss him, he keeps breaking my heart but there is a part of me that will love Justin forever.

Ryan: You ready to go home?

Pippa: Yes, can't believe i have been here for a week, it seems like months

I stood up and look down at my pink cast, Ryan gave me my crutches and we left the hospital.

Justin pov:

I heard my phone buzz, i got it out of my pockets and looked at the screen it said 'New message from Ryan' i opened the message it said

_**Pippa is coming home now, im gonna ask her if she wants to go out with me and you tonight, if she says yes, you really need to do something special for her, i think she still has feelings for you.**_

I really deeply hope she still likes me, i can't stop thinking about her, she is my life.

I looked out of my window and saw a car pull outside Pippa's house it must be her, Ryan helped her out of the car, she had a pink cast on and had crutches, i slowly sat down on my bed thinking what i could do for her, do something special that should would never ever forget...

_**Sorry it's so short, i will try and make the next chapter longer... what special thing will Justin do for Pippa...**_


	11. Chapter 10

Pippa pov:

I slowly got out of the car and Ryan handed me my crutches, i walked to my front door and opened the door. I struggled into the living room and sat down on my chair.

Ryan: Are you ok, do you want me to get you anything?

Pippa: Im fine, i just need a little rest.

Ryan: Ok, well i will let you go to sleep and i will come around in a few hours.

Pippa: Yeh ok, and thanks for looking after me, you're a true friend.

I saw Ryan slowly exit my living room and heard the front door shut quietly and i felt my eyes get heavier until i couldn't keep them open at all and that's when i entered the world of dreams.

Justin pov:

I got my laptop out and decided to check my twitter, my fans were so nice to me, leaving me really kind tweets. I tweeted.

_**Well the love of my life got out the hospital today and well things happened and i need to make it up to her... Any of my Beliebers got any idea's of a thing that she will never ever forget?**_

I got many tweets in reply to what i just tweeted, some people came up with brilliant ideas, but there was one what stood out from the rest of them.

_**Take her to a special place, and put candle lights everywhere to make it romantic and just tell her your feelings and speak from the heart from JessBelieber **_(i just made this name up, im not actually sure if it's a real twitter name)

I replied to her..

_**JessBelieber Thanks Jess that is a really good idea, and thank you for all the support, i read your tweets and they make me smile :D **_

I logged out of Twitter and went planning the special moment for Pippa. I already knew the perfect place i just need a little help setting everything up. I picked up my phone and called Scooter.

Justin: Hey

Scooter: Hey JB What up?

Justin: I need a little help with something

I told him my idea and he agreed with me and went to set everything up, i decided i better go to Pippa's house and show her my special surprise. I put a white t-shirt on with black jeans and my grey Supra's i ran out the door but picked up a small red box as i made my way out the door and slipped it into my pocket.

I knocked at Pippa's front door and no one answered so i decided just to walk in i was just about to shout Pippa but i saw her fast asleep on the sofa. I tapped her shoulder slowly and her eyes fluttered open.

Pippa: What are you doing here Justin?

Justin: I need to make up for what i did, just please come with me.

Pippa: Urgh Fine

Pippa tried to sit up but i saw she was in pain. I helped her up but she just looked away.

Pippa: Come on then let's go.

She limped outside and waited for me. I walked in front of her showing the way, we walked for around 5 minutes and then i saw the place, there was a hole in a bush i went through it but she just stared at me.

Pippa: Are you mad?

Justin: Nope i don't think so, just please come through here.

She came through the hole and that's when i saw her eyes widen, a tear slipped from her eye. I got down on one knee and said

Justin: Pippa Rosalie Flowers i will always love you know matter what, i know we have had our ups and downs but i truely love you, So will you marry me?

She just stared at me in shock, What will she say...


End file.
